The Chaos Key (Chapter 1)
by Robyhughes91
Summary: The first chapter of The Chaos Key saga. Our hero, has no name, no memory, and no past. But events lead him to remember who he was


**The Chaos Key**

**Chapter 1**

_Drip, Drip, Drip….._

The rain poured from the sky as the young man lay on the ground in his leather black, sleeveless trench coat. He slowly opened his ocean blue eyes feeling the rain pelting his light tan face and looked into the black cloudy sky. He slowly pushed himself up with his black fingerless gloved hands and looked around his surroundings. A ringing began in his ears and was soon followed by an intense headache and pain, his hand quickly flying to his head as his eyes were shut with pain. When he opened them again, his left eye had changed to a golden hue that rivaled the legendary city of El Dorado.

He slowly stood up on his shaky legs, as his black boots thudded quietly on the grassy plain. He looked around at the forest that surrounded him on one side and then turned to face the orange wall that was behind him. He walked over to a wrought iron gate with a lock on it and looked through one of the holes in the gate. The courtyard was littered with broken marble pillars which led the way to a small porch, where a wooden door lay on the ground, leaving the doorway of an old mansion free to any who wished to enter. His black and khaki pants felt heavy as he turned once again to the forest, feeling as if someone was calling out to him.

He walked slowly into the forest's gaping maw and into its thickets as the rain fell through the trees, pelting his poor blonde and spikey hair. He walked between the towering trees, making his way towards a familiar orange wall that was almost as tall as the trees. As he approached he noticed a hole in the wall that was about as tall as he was, standing at six feet tall. He still had to duck his head to get through but once he was, he noticed a train car chugging past him on a brick track, making him wonder how it didn't go off the tracks.

The cobblestoned streets were as empty as the woods had been; making him think the rain had moved everyone indoors. The shops were all closed, making him wonder why the train car was still puffing about.

He turned back the way he came and passed under a bridge, noticing a poster for some kind of tournament. He walked over and looked it over. A blue bat like object lay on the ground of the poster with an orange and blue orbs lying around it. The word "Struggle" was printed across the top in large blue letters. The date for the tournament had already passed, but there were still directions to where the tournament had taken place. He followed the directions and soon arrived in a large rectangular courtyard with sand all over the place. A large metal door that towered over him was locked, making him think that there was something valuable on the other side.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he growled as he turned his hand into a fist and punched the metal door, causing the metal armor piece on his left arm rattle as much as the door.

"Hey! Stop that! That's where we keep the Struggle gear!" A female voice yelled out, causing the young man to turn around. A girl in her late teens, or early twenties, he couldn't tell, was standing holding an orange umbrella above her light brown colored hair. Her khaki pants went all the way down stopping short of her ankles and her orange sandals, but still seemed soaked from the rain.

"I'm sorry. I, I don't know what came over me." The young man said as he looked down ashamed, and embarrassed at the way he had acted.

"It's ok. You new around here?" The young girl asked as she walked over to the newcomer, giving him a better look at her. She was defiantly about his age, if not a little younger, and she was clearly shorter then him, but the first thing he noticed when she came closer was that her developed bosom and made him blush as he looked away.

"Um, yeah. I think. I, I can't remember. I can't remember anything." The young man said as he rubbed the back of his head, giving the girl a clear view of the white and black button up shirt with a red collar, whose sleeves were poking out of the arms of the coat.

"Really? Not even your name?" The young girl asked, leaning in and blinking her green eyes at the stranger. "Huh, I still feel like we've meet before. My name's Olette. Nice to meet you."

The female, Olette, stated as she reached out to shake the young man's hand. The male smiled and shook her hand with one of his wet gloves and then blushed from embarrassment.

"Let's get out of the rain, come on. My friend's aren't far." Olette said with a smile as she held the umbrella over them and started walking towards a side street. The young man followed rather curious as to what lay ahead of him.

The two soon reached a side alley and walked through a two story wrought iron fence with a small door in it. They were soon inside a small alcove with various items dotted about, and two young men close to our hero's age.

One was as blonde as the newcomer, with his hair spiking all over the place. His brown eyes taking in the stranger with suspicion as his light tanned arms moved from his legs to the oven box he was sitting on. His grey vest wrinkling as he leaned forward and pushed off the box with his grey sneakers. His camo cargo shorts ruffled as he walked forward and the black a-shirt underneath the vest clinging to his body as if it was too small.

"Hey, Olette. Who's this?" The blonde said with a little hatred in his voice as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Now Heyner, be nice. He can't remember who he is, and I feel like I've met him before." The brown headed girl said as she looked at the blonde boy, Hayner, who had approached them.

"Yeah, Hayner. He seems harmless. Leave him be." A black haired youth, wearing some kind of sports jersey (the team being unclear as the design seemed random), stood up from the blue couch that was ripped and torn in places and moved over to join his friends. He was as tall as the newcomer but his brown eyes conveyed that he was wise beyond his years. His black hair was held up by a black and white headband with the same name as the team on his jersey. His grey jeans were a little on the baggy side almost covering his high top sneakers.

"Pence, you're still trusting. He could be working for Seifer. And look at that coat; he could be working for the Organization. Didn't Sora and them warn us about guys in black coats?" Hayner growled as he pointed at the newcomer.

"That's true, they did." Olette pouted looking at her new friend with doubt in her eyes.

"Who's the Organization and Seifer?" The young man said as he looked around at his three peers, a little worried for his safety.

"Maybe, he doesn't really remember." Pence said as he looked at the other three youths.

"Maybe. I still don't trust him." Hayner said as he crossed his arms.

"Ahhh!" Olette screamed as several shadows began to rise from the ground, slowly taking the form of small humanoids with long antennas. Their yellow eyes taking in the surroundings before looking towards the group and charging.

"Heartless! Position's guys. Remember what Sora and them taught us." Hayner said as he jumped back and put his hands together. "Firega!"

A small fireball appeared in his palms and blasted towards the monsters, but was easily dodged. Olette followed suit, narrowing her eyes.

"Blizzaga!" She shouts, as her hands frost over and she closes her eyes before a giant ball of ice fired crashing into one of the Heartless and sending it flying.

"Let me try, Thundaga!" Pence shouted as electrify flowed through his fingers and shot out towards the monsters, but instead arched all over the place.

"Dang! They're too fast. Hey watch out!" Hayner shouted at the stranger, who had raised his arm up to block the monster.

A bright flash lit up the room, causing the Heartless to back off and writher in fright at the sight before them. In the young man's hand was a key looking weapon with a silver blade as the shaft. Gold wire in the form of a wing laced up the blade and topped off with a gold heart pointed down with three spike poking off the top. A blue hilt was in the young man's gloved hand that was protected by blue and gold arches that touched at the bottom of the hilt. A grey chain reached down from the bottom of the hilt to stop at gold and silver heart shaped pendent.

"A….Keyblade?" The other youth's said with astonishment as they looked at the weapon in the newcomer's hand. The stranger looked at it with wonder before he gripped it and charged at the Heartless. In a few daft slashes, he had slashed through the monsters, even as they attacked him. The Heartless seemed to hiss as the remints slowly faded back into the ground, leaving the room just as it had been a few minutes ago.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Pence shouted as he ran over to his new friend. "Where did you learn to fight like that? And what kind of Keyblade is that? Are you a friend of Sora's?"

"Um, I don't know, but I'm just happy I was able to help you guys. And thanks." The blonde man said with a smile as he looked over the other youths as they walked towards him.

"Well guess we can help you out." Hayner said as he put his fist to his hips. "If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at my place tonight."

"Hey guys, I just had an idea. What about that Keyblade master Sora told us about. You Shoe or something like that." Olette offered as she looked at her companions.

"Oh, yeah. If he takes the ghost train, he can visit that guy and maybe find out who he is." Pence offered, not even going to attempt to say the Keyblade Master's name.

"Well, it will have to wait until morning." Hayner said as he looked towards the opening, where a loud noise was echoing inside.

"That sounds like a bell. I feel like I've heard it before." The young man said as he looked out to where the sound was emanating from.

"It's the clock tower bell on top of the train station. It rang ten times so it's ten o' clock. We should head home." Pence offered as he looked at everyone.

They said their good byes, and as Olette hugged her coat around her orange tank top with a white flower pattern on the hem, she looked towards her new friend with a smile, making him blush. Hayner punched his new friend in the arm as they walked off in the opposite direction of the alley towards a wide open street and to where the newcomer would be staying for the night.


End file.
